In the Depths of Despair
by Goldendesudesu
Summary: World War III just started. Vietnam is a double spy for the Soviets and Allies, and has problems of her own.  Meanwhile, Poland is trying to fight against old friends, enemies, and love.  Collab, rated T for violence, and just to be safe. Fail summery
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _TheSouthViet:_ Okay, since this is the first chapter, I'll explain how this is going to work. Obviously, the Author's Note is going to be at the top of each chapter. The chapters will have words that you don't know, so instead of making you guys have to look up every damned word on Google Translate, Shadow and I decided to put a mini dictionary at the bottom of each chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it's the first one. (If you think that this is crappy, you don't need to tell me; I know that already.)

_Goldenstar-Polska : _Alrighty, so quickly, I'll explain more when it's my turn, but we are collabing on this work. _TheSouthViet_/Viper will right the odd chapters, and me/Shadow will do the even. So don't kill me for sudden change of styles ^^;

Onward~!

* * *

><p><em>...Drip! ... Drip! ...Drip! <em>The alley always seemed dark and quite to everyone, but it wasn't to South Vietnam. South always heard the silent, saw the invisible, and that was exactly why she was chosen to be a double spy. But unlike most double spies, the Asian knew which side she was on; The Allies. She didn't care that her twin was on the Soviet Union's side, because she wanted to fight for justice and freedom, not world control and ultimate power. Besides, everyone knew that if the Soviet Union won WWIII, Russia would have complete control of the world, and that would ruin life as Earth knew it.

"You're late, _petite chatte noire_," said a voice.

"Oh, put a damned sock in it, France!"

"What? Am I wrong?" France pouted and walked into the light of the abandoned factory's small lamp.

"Baby, we better get inside, before we get wet," said France smoothly. "Plus, I don't want to get our outfits-"

"Seriously, shut up!" shouted South. "You, your damned pick up lines, and your fashion senses! This is a matter of-"

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing at a time like this!" demanded a newcomer. "Time is precious, and sooner or later Hell will unleash its fires!"

"England," said Vietnam in a sarcastic concerned voice "Is there _anything _in your life that _doesn't _associate to magic and fantasies?"

Vietnam brushed past England, who looked hurt, and entered. She heard England and France bicker for a little bit, and then looked around. The only elements around were concrete, wood, plastic, minerals, and a burger. The remaining countries were waiting; America (What do you think when I said a burger?), Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Switzerland, the Nordics, South Korea, and Canada (Vietnam is the only country that seems to notice him!).

"Ah, our spy is here!" the burger-loving America exclaimed. "Now we can start our meeting! Where's France and Iggy?"

"For the _one millionth time America_, _STOP CALLING ME THAT!_" yelled England.

Half of the group struggled to not laugh or giggle. Poland then broke the tension.

"Come on guys! Let's, like, totally get over this! My pony's, like, waiting for me!"

"OKAY!" loudly exclaims America. "Let's start then! Vietnam, give us some info!"

_I still don't get why I love him, _thought Vietnam. _He's so loud and rude!_

Everyone gathered around the large rectangular table as Vietnam started to tell the Soviet's real plans.

"Thanks to last time, Chain had gone home due to severe injuries. My sister was _so_ madly in love with China that she went with him. Now we only have to focus on Russia, Japan, and Germany, which brings me to the most interesting part: Germany hasn't been to any meetings lately..."

"WHAT!" squeaked Latvia.

"How can that be?" questioned South Korea.

"If you ask me, I bet Japan knows something about it," commented Switzerland.

"Actually, Italy might have known about Germany's whereabouts first," informed Vietnam. "I overheard him talking to Japan at my last meeting, and he mentioned three countries: Lichtenstein, Sealand, and Poland."

"You don't think..." quivered Lithuania.

"Yes...I think Germany plans on kidnapping them," solemnly responded Vietnam.

"What!" yelped Estonia. "Why such innocent countries?"

"Hey!" said Poland a-matter-of-factly. "I'm not as innocent as I look!"

"We _must not_ let the Soviet Union take them!" out cried Switzerland.

_He's so overly protective when it comes to Liechtenstein, _thought Vietnam. _He always puts her first._

"Why in the bloody hell should I care about a little brat that I kicked out a long time ago?" snorted England.

"Because," replied the Asian. "If they take all three of them, they'll have opportunities to take other countries; in other words, Europe. Then afterwards, North America and Asia."

"Oh..." said England.

"Why w'ld G'rmany 'ven _t'll_ 'taly?" asked Sweden. "'t's l'ke he w'nts us to kn'w h's plans, s'nce Vietnam's a d'ble spy."

"I'm afraid that he suspects that I'm on your side, which is true," said Vietnam quietly. "Germany's underestimating us. He wants us to attack. He wants me to make the wrong move. But don't get Italy wrong; he may seem dumb, but he still has a brain."

"So what's the plan then?" questions Denmark.

"I really don't know," confessed Vietnam. "Any ideas?"

It only took thirty seconds for England to come up with an idea.

"I _could_ put a spell on-"

"**NO!**" yelled everyone.

"Remember the_ LAST _time you tried that!" screeched South Korea. "You almost had me _KILLED_, da zee!"

"GUYS!" shouted Vietnam. "Calm down! We need to think!"

Everyone fell silent. They were wide-eyed; Vietnam was never one to control others, or even shout. They knew that they had to think.

"Hey!" exclaimed Poland. "I, like, totally know how we can do! We can somehow, like, totally do something to make Germany, like, think that Vietnam is on his side!"

"_OUI!_" exclaimed France. "_Une bonne idée! Mais…_ How are we going to do it ?"

"I think _I_ have an idea..." said England. He was looking devilishly at America.

"What?" asked America, his mouth full of hamburger. He gulped it down nervously.

"Oh no..."

~O~O~O~O~O~

Vietnam tapped a tall man's shoulder. He wheeled around to face her.

"_Da, _South Vietnam?" asked the blonde. "Is there something too important that you need to say now? Why not at the meeting?"

"_Chú_ R-R-R-Russia, I ne-need to a-ask you a f-favor..." She sighed, and tried to calm down. It worked.

"I need to prove myself to everyone," the dark-haired brunette started. "Every time the Union has a meeting, they all stare at me. They think I'm against you, right? It's not true! Please..."

"Vietnam," said Russia compassionately. "You can't blame them; you're a double spy. I'll be honest, there's times where I don't trust you either. But I don't know how you can-"

"I can kidnap _Chú_ America!" interrupted Vietnam.

"America?" asked the puzzled man. "Don't you two date each other?"

"Exactly!" exclaimed the Asian. "If I hand him over, it will surely show everyone that I'm loyal! You can even send someone with me if you like."

"Fine," said Russia. "It sounds reasonable. Hand him over in exactly three days from now, _da_? Belarus will accompany you."

Vietnam walked away without complaint, satisfied.

_I hope this works out! _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_Petite chatte noire (French)_ - Little black cat

_OUI!_ _Une bonne idée! Mais… (French)_ - Yes! A good idea! But...

_Da (Russian)_ - Yes

_Chú (Vietnamese)_ - Mr. (Formal, like _Mr. Russia_)

Hope you liked it~! Please, Rate and Review, better things to come~!


	2. The Plan

**A/N: **_Goldenstar-Polska: _Alright. This is the second chapter. It's in the perspective of Italy, and may be the only time that I'll write in that perspective. If you are wondering when I'll start writing in Poland's ('cause he is one of the main characters) he'll appear in the 4th chapter. It was sort of confusing, since _TheSouthViet_ and I started the fic at the same time, with no clue of the plot or anything. So that's why the chapters are so messy right now. Fear not, they will make more sense soon. w Alrighty, critique me, flame me, I really don't care. Just **review** please~!

**Disclaimer: **Me or _TheSouthViet_ don't own Hetalia at all. **At all.**

Onwards~!

* * *

><p>A little brunette skipped along a corridor. Every step he took, there was a loud echo. The place seemed to be deserted. <em>Doitsu will be so proud of what I made him~! <em>The boy thought. _It's probably the best I have done for him yet! _The lad stopped. _What if he won't like it…?_ A thought suddenly popped into the brunette's head. His eyes started to get watery, but he stopped himself in time. _No. He's going to love it. He must!_ He started walking again, but more slowly now. The boy, with more of a calm mood now, started observing the place. _Wow, _he pondered. _I wish my house was like Doitsu's~!_

The residence was immense. Right from the entry to the rooms, you could see that the house was properly taken care of. The walls were plastered with flower wallpaper, although certain rooms were a little bit darker. _Those rooms always scare me…_the boy thought. _Especially his office…_ Up ahead, the brunette could see a nice polished table with a bouquet of flowers standing on it.

"Oh~!" the boy thought out loud. "I never knew _Doitsu_ was fond of flowers~!" He started sniffing them. "Mmmmm~! Daisies are his favorites~!"

"So I see that you noticed the flowers I put there." A voice startled the brunette.

The boy spun around. "Ve~! Germany, Germany~!" the little brunette ran up to the tall blonde.

"What is it now, Italy?" Germany sighed, clearly frustrated.

"I made you a gift~! Do you want to come see it?" Italy bounced.

"Not now, Italy." The blonde said, in a sharp tone.

The Italian started to sniffle. "But I worked hard on it…"

Germany sighed. He had a weak spot for Italy. "Fine, but quickly. I have work to do."

"Ve~! Come with me~!" Italy said, and sprinted away toward the grand entrance.

"_Italia_, wait up!" the German said, jogging along. He was so tired, with all of his sudden work that he was also out of shape.

Finally, when the two managed to get the main entrance (the house is extremely big….) there was a big object underneath a big cloth.

"Alright, what is this?" Germany asked, curiosity stronger in his voice than his usual strict voice.

"Ve~! Don't look until three, okay?" The Italian said, and the blonde closed his eyes. "Okay~! One, two, three!"

The German opened his eyes. What he saw was a beautiful painting of what seemed like Italy and Germany, sitting on grass, watching the sunset in the distance. Germany was dumbstruck by the detail put into the painting. You could see every wrinkle in their clothes, every blade of grass, shaded perfectly, the sunset, beautifully blended in. The boy had talent.

"So?" Italy finally asked. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Germany grunted, not showing what he really felt. "I do."

The brunette leaped in joy. "Ve~! _Doitsu_ likes my painting~!"

"Now, may I go back to work now?" Germany asked.

"Ve~?" Italy tipped his head. "You promised me we'd go out for some Italian today, and it's almost the end of the day."

"Oh, I did?" Germany said stupidly. "I guess we'll go tomorrow, then."

"Germany?" Italy said, his Italian accent weighed heavily in the air. "Is something wrong? You've been so caught up with you're work lately, that you're forgetting everything. The last time you had so many work was when…" The end of the sentence lingered off.

"_Italia_, I have to tell you something." Germany said, with a sigh of defeat, and lead Italy to the next room over, the Living Room, where they both sat down.

"Ve~? Germany, what is it?" the Italian asked.

Germany heaved a sigh. "Italy, we're at war. Another war."

Italy was taken aback. "Why do we always fight other people's problems, _Doitsu_?" he complained. "Last time, it was all so confusing, and I don't want any of my friends getting hurt!" Italy started to wail.

"Pull yourself together, Italy." The German grumbled. "You've been through two before, and we're still alive."

"But more people will die!" Italy wept. "I don't like dieing!"

"I don't either." The blonde replied calmly. "But my boss…."

"It's _always_ you're boss!" Italy interrupted. "Why don't you _not_ do what you're boss does for once, can't you, Germany?"

"I'm SORRY!" Germany started screaming. "I'm _sorry_ for not being able to do anything else except what my boss says, okay? I wish I wouldn't have done a couple of things! Do you think I _wanted_ to annex Austria? Do you think I _wanted_ to things I shouldn't have done?"

The brunette flinched. He heard Germany be strict before, tell him things loudly and unpleasantly, but he has never heard Germany say things that sharply before.

Feeling Italy's confusion, Germany moved closer to the brunette and hugged Italy. "I-I-I'm sorry, _Italia_." But the Italian started sobbing. "We just have to get through this together." Germany continued. "You will be on my side, right?"

Italy nodded slowly. "_S-s-sì_, Germany. But I'm still not…"

Germany suddenly lifted Italy's chin up, and wiped the tears off of his face. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

At that instant, the door bell rang. Stiffly, the German stood up and opened the door.

"He_rro_, Germany." a black haired man stood on the other side of the door, bowing.

"Ah, Japan." responded the tall blonde. "Yes, yes. Come in."

As Japan stepped into the house, he noticed Italy sniffling. "I'm sorry," Japan apologized. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Germany replied. "We were just about done, anyways."

"So he knows about…" Japan said.

"Yes. He does." Germany answered.

"I actua_r_y came here to talk about it." Japan shifted nervously.

"Italy, go up to your room." Commanded Germany to Italy.

Italy sniffed in response. "May I stay? _Per favore?_"

Germany sighed, and guided Japan to the Living Room. "Alright. Japan, have a seat."

Japan bowed his head. "Thank you Germany-_san_."

"Now. What do you want to talk about?" Germany's accent was strong.

"Well, it's about how we first need to take action. Make Russia know that we're a valuable ally."

"W-w-what?" Italy jumped in surprise. "You allied with _Russia?_" Italy knows that Germany and Russia had a LONG history together. They allied with each other to conquer Poland, and then they started fighting. Italy shuddered. He was _there_ when it was happening, and even _he_ is confused with what happened. And knowing Germany, it's hard for him to let go of his past.

"Yes." Germany said, with an edge in his tone. "Russia has become strong, and forming an alliance with him is a good idea, if we want to win this war." Turning to the Japanese man, he added "I have decided that we will invade the easy-to-take-advantage-of countries. Sealand, Poland, and Liechtenstein."

The Italian stiffened. _Poland?_ he thought. _…We used to be the greatest of friends._ He remembered a long time ago, when he and Poland used to share their dreams together.

"_Let's become independent countries, one day!" Italy exclaimed._

"_Yeah, we'll totally be the best!" Poland replied with the same amount of enthusiasm._

"Italy-_kun_?" Japan asked. "Are you alright?"

The brunette slowly nodded. _I promised Doitsu I'd fight this war with him… I did it in World War II, why does it hurt as much now?_

Japan looked at the grandfather clock standing in Germany's living room. "Oh! I better be going now." Japan stood up, and headed for the door.

"Bye, _Nihhon_~!" Italy said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Good bye, Italy-_kun , _Germany-_san." _And Italy heard the door open and close.

"_Italia,_ I'll be leaving for a while." Germany told the Italian once Japan left.

"What?" Italy asked. _To many bad surprises today…_ he painfully thought.

"I'll drop you off at Romano's." He replied. "I have some…business to do."

* * *

><p><em>Doitsu<em> (_Japanese) _- Germany, Italy often calls him that in the anime

_Italia (Italian)_- Italy, Germany often calls Italy that.

_Sì_ _(Italian) _- Yes

_Per Favore_ _(Italian) _- Please

_-san_ _(Japanese) _- A respectful ending to a name, I guess. In Japan, you'd call someone older/a superior with this ending (-name here-_san) _Can also mean Mr./Mrs._  
><em>

_ -kun (Japanese)_ - To call a young boy that.

_Nihhon (Japanese)_ - Japan

Did you like it~? Did you dislike it~? Please **rate and review**~!


	3. The Break In

**Author's Note:** _TheSouthViet:_ Alright, here's the third chapter! I love this chapter, due to the fact that I proudly support AmeriViet. Sorry for those people who don't support it. Anyways, since there are two Vietnams in my world, I should probably tell you something. If you ever see a scene that says 'Vietnam', just that alone, I'm most likely to be talking about South Vietnam, since I'm doing this whole thing in her perspective. I should probably stop talking now, so enjoy this chapter! ;)

_Goldenstar-Polska:_ Translations at the bottom. Don't forget that.

**Warnings:** Violence. And lovey dovey stuff.

**Disclaimer:** Me and TheSouthViet don't own Hetalia, or Indiana Jones.

* * *

><p>Vietnam entered the library. A male figure sat before her.<p>

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, _chú..._"

"Oh, no!" exclaimed the man. "Not at all! Now... how many days did he give you?"

"I have to hand in America by tomorrow," responded the brunette.

"Good. Just as I predicted. Now, here's what you may need..."

The male pressed a button on his phone, and a case full of items slid out from behind a wall. Vietnam had always wondered what the creases in the wall were for.

"Take whatever you need. It's yours to keep. Here's America's whereabouts," he said as he slipped a piece of paper out of his sleeve. "Remember the plan. You're going to need a code name. How does _Spiritus_ sound?"

"Latin for Ghost?" queered Vietnam. "...Alright, _chú._"

"Now... no time to dawdle! Hurry up and pick!"

The Asian examined the items. Hand guns, blades, laser watches, grapple hook guns, x-ray vision glasses, and a jet pack disguised as a regular backpack. She finally chose three items.

"The switchblade, the grapple hook gun, and the laser watch?" asked the male. "Why so little?"

"It's for me to know, you to find out, England," said Vietnam. "Goodbye, for now." She darted out of the room.

_He probably thinks I'm such a weirdo_! thought Vietnam.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Two women stood before a fancy condo. They were both dressed in black.

"This better be where he is," hissed one of them. "I will not tolerate any mistakes."

"Relax, Belarus," muttered the other. "America called me last night. He told me he bought a room here. The idiot even told me his room number: 324. Now, remember the plan."

Belarus acted like she forgot something, and walked down the street. The other lady walked in, to the front desk.

"Hello," greeted the male secretary. "How may I help you?"

"Sir, I'm looking for a man named Alfred Freeman Jones. Does he live here?"

"Yes, madam, he does," answered the man. "Alfred's on the third floor. Let me just call him... who are you?"

"Tell Alfred it's Kim," instructed the Asian. She started walking to an elevator.

_It's a smart idea, not giving out my real identity,_ thought Vietnam. _If someone were to know my or any country's, real identity, they'd go all paparazzi. It's no wonder we have 'secret identities'! We do it to live normally, among regular people._

That was at the back at Vietnam's mind right now. She entered an elevator, and pressed 3.

Remember the plan, thought the Asian.

She took a deep breath, sighed, and the elevator door opened. Vietnam took a right and went down until she saw that cursed number: 324. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a ridiculously loud voice.

The brunette looked both sides to make sure nobody was in the hall.

"It's Vietnam!" she called.

"Oh, hey baby! Come on in!"

Vietnam opened the door. She had to admit, the place was pretty sweet. It was much larger than she imagined, and for a guy like America, it looked beautiful beyond expectations.

"Why did you come anyway?" asked the blonde. "Did you miss me already?"

"No..." confessed Vietnam. "I was hoping we could watch a movie together...here..."

"Oh, sure!" exclaimed America. "Pick any movie you want! I'll go make some popcorn!"

America dashed into his kitchen.

I hope that I don't hurt America, thought Vietnam. We go a long way back: since the end of WWII!

***FLASHBACK! ~***

It was in the year 1956. The Asian saw an American, pointing at his mouth. An old man behind the wooden stand selling fruit tried to tell him that he's insane, and should try to find a different stand.

"That poor man!" thought the brunette. "He must be hungry..."

She walks up to the men.

"_Thưa ông,_" she says."_Người Mỹchỉmuốnmột sốtrái cây!_"

"_Ồ!_" exclaims the man."_Tôikhôngbiếtđiều đó!Bạn có thểnói cho anh taxin lỗi?_"

"_Dạ, tôi sẽchắc chắnđểnói vớiôngrằng._"

The woman grabbed a hand of bananas and gave the elder his money.

"_Cảm ơnbạn,ông!_"

"_Dạ, không có gì!_"

The American grabbed the Asian's shoulder. She wheeled around to see the blonde with tired eyes. He pointed at his mouth again. The woman giggled.

"Don't worry," she said. "I speak English! Here, have a banana!"

She ripped a banana off its hand and handed it to the blonde. He peeled off the skin and devoured it in five seconds.

"Wow, you must be really hungry!" exclaimed the woman.

"You're telling me!" yelped the American. "I was considering eating bugs!"

"Trust me; I think stealing would have been a better option! So anyways... why are you here, in a place like this?"

"Who, me?" asked the American. "I'm looking for South Vietnam."

"Well, you did find her..."

"YOU!" yelps the blonde. "I didn't expect you to be so...BEAUTIFUL..."

"Gee... why don't we go to my house, so we can talk? Oh, and the guy at the stand says he's sorry."

And that was the beginning of their wonderful love-hate friendship.

***BACK TO REALITY! ~***

Vietnam finally chose one of her favorite American movies: _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark._ America walked into the room with a giant bowl of popcorn.

"AWW!" whined the blonde. "Why couldn't you choose a horror movie?"

"America... you know how some of them scare me. Besides, this movie has some horror in it!"

America smiled with glee, and sat down beside the brunette. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and moved it closer to the couple. Vietnam hit the Play button on the remote, and the movie started. The blonde put his arm around Vietnam. It was natural for the Asian to push his hand away, but this time she snuggled closer to the American. This would have been, most likely, their last night together, and Vietnam wanted every second to count.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

It was halfway through the movie, and the woman stood up.

"Where are ya goin'?" asked the man.

"Washroom," responded the brunette. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." She winked.

She left, and when she closed the door, she made a quick phone call. The person on the other line picked up.

"Go," was all Vietnam said.

Before Vietnam went back, she "flushed" and washed her hands. She walked back to the room, and plopped on the couch.

"What took you so long?" questioned the blonde.

"I got a phone call from those stupid telemarketers," lied the brunette.

The two continued to watch the movie, eating the popcorn every ten seconds or so. America broke the silence.

"I'm gonna-"

CRASH!

Belarus broke the windows with a powerful kick.

"Hand over America!"

"Over my dead body!" growled Vietnam.

Belarus knew this was all part of the plan. She ran forward with a warrior's cry. Vietnam jumped and kicked Belarus' back, making her fall face-first. America frantically called 911 as Vietnam tried to keep Belarus away from him.

"Hello, 911!" yelped the blonde. "I need a dispatch for police! I've been atta-"

Belarus pushed America's hand to the small table. The shock of pain made the American's hand let go of the phone, and the female ended the call with the simple press of a button.

"Where's Vietnam!" demanded the blonde. "What did you do to her!"

Belarus grinned evilly.

"You see the window?" she hissed. "She fell to her doom. Prepare to meet the same fate!"

The Belorussian attacked the American with a kick to the chest. He stumbled and fell to the floor. The woman was about to put her foot on America, but he grabbed it and threw her to the wall with all his might. Belarus was stunned. The blonde loomed over her.

"Go back to where you belong, demon!" he hissed.

America pulled out a handgun, but just before he was about to fire, someone whacked him at the back of his head. The blonde's finger pulled the trigger while he was going down, and fortunately for the Belorussian, the bullet landed a centimeter beside her head. Belarus grinned.

"Excellent, Vietnam. Russia will be proud. Let's go."

The duo jumped out of the window with their new prisoner.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Vietnam returned to the Allies' hideout. Her meeting with the Soviets had gone better than she thought.

"A job well done, I say!" exclaimed England. "Stage 1 is complete! We are now commencing Stage 2!"

Vietnam smiled, and scanned the room. Her head suddenly jerked.

"Vietnam?" asks Korea. "What's wrong, _da zee?_"

"Stay here, guys," instructed the Asian.

She crept to the door quickly and slowly slid the door open. She peered outside. The brunette saw two figures walking slowly towards her, one slumped on the other.

"Is that...?"

"Lithuania! Switzerland!" she cried.

Vietnam ran outside, with the others at her heels. They were both bleeding, but the Lithuanian Was bleeding severely. Switzerland, who was carrying the brunette, fell to the ground.

"Who... did this to you?" asked Vietnam. "What happened?"

"Germany..." gasped the blonde. "He has... the three of them..."

"Who!" demanded the Brit.

"Liechtenstein... Poland, and... Sealand."

* * *

><p>Chú- means 'Young Mr.' In Vietnamese<p>

Thưa ông- means 'Dear Mr.' in Vietnamese

Người Mỹchỉmuốnmột sốtrái cây- means 'The American just wants some fruit' in Vietnamese

Ồ- kinda obvious, but it means 'Oh' in Vietnamese

Tôikhôngbiếtđiều đó- means 'I didn't know that' in Vietnamese

Bạn có thểnói cho anh taxin lỗi- means 'Can you tell him I'm sorry' in Vietnamese

Dạ, tôi sẽchắc chắnđểnói vớiôngrằng- means 'Yes, I'll be sure to tell him that' in Vietnamese

Cảm ơnbạn,ông- means 'Thank you so much, Mr' in Vietnamese

Dạ, không có gì- means 'Sure, no problem' in Vietnamese

_Goldenstar-Polska_: Oooh... cliffhanger. You must hate _TheSouthViet_ for this, don't you? If I didn't know what happened next, I would of gone insane. Like, I know Vietnam and...

_TheSouthViet:_ *Puts hands over Goldenstar-Polska's mouth* Just **rate and review** please, will you?


	4. Poland

**A/N:** _Goldenstar-Polska:_ Alright. Finally, all you Poland fans, this is Poland's perspective. Heh heh, we're getting closer to the plot. Yeaaaah~

**Warnings: **Violence.

**Disclaimer: **_TheSouthViet_ and I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>The blonde slumped forward, and fell to the ground. His face was in tears, his wounds bleeding heavily. "W-w-why are you doing this to me?" he stuttered. "What did I ever do to you?"<p>

Another figure loomed over the blonde, his face dark with hatred. "Too many things…"

The one on the ground snorted. "You never let go of the past, do you? _You_ started most of our fights, if I can clearly remember." The man winced. His wounds felt like they were on fire. "It was about to finally kick _you_ out of _my_ house."

The taller man put his foot threateningly on the blonde's chest. "Poland, surrender now. Join the Soviet Union. It'll put you out of your misery." The man snarled.

The Pole tried to get up, but the man pushed him down. "_Boże Drogi_, Germany. Do you, like, honestly think I'll surrender that easily?" Germany pressed down harder.

"_Mein Gott_, Poland, you're so persistent." Germany said in a mocking tone. "I guess nothing changed since the last time. Surrender. _Now._"

"Never." The longhaired blonde hissed. "I won't…" Poland gasped, the force of the German's foot knocked the winds out of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said. _What did you say_?" the tall blonde asked. He seemed to be enjoying himself seeing his enemy like this.

"I…won't… surrender…" Poland was struggling to keep to his senses. He knew it. He knew, that his life would end here. He knew that in the end, he would fall to Germany.

Suddenly, the Pole's life flashed before his eyes. All the times with Lithuania. Sweet Lithuania… Remembering how he would freak out about anything that Poland would do…

However, there was one scene stood out in particular.

_The Pole saw himself crouched against the floor, not moving. Germany was leaning over, a foot on Poland's back. _Am I…dead?_ Poland thought to himself. _Did I finally disappear, and Germany doesn't know it yet?_ He gazed at the scene. He noticed some differences, though. Poland's house was painted differently. It was… darker. _I remember painting it darker so that my house wouldn't show off during World War…II.

"_Surrender now, Poland." Germany's voice boomed. You could see that he looked more energetic and younger._

"_Never." Choked the Poland on the ground. All of a sudden, the on-looking Poland noticed a silhouette creeping up on the Poland. _He looks awfully familiar… _The Pole pondered. _Where have I seen a lead-pipe befo…

_Poland froze, getting butterflies in his stomach. He knew this scene now. "POLAND, LOOK OUT!" the Pole cried out, but his voice seemed to be muted. _

_The Poland on the ground was completely unaware what was happening. The man raised his lead-pipe, and…_

Suddenly, immense pain struck Poland, and snapped his mind to reality. He didn't know what happened, until he looked up. He realized the German hit him in the torso with the butt of his gun. There was a lot of crimson blood, and Poland guessed it was none other than his own. _Why you…_ Poland struggled to get up, but just fell back down. Germany let out a blood-curling laugh.

"Yes, Poland. Struggle all you want, this is one fight that you _won't_ wriggle out of. I'm sure th…"

Poland was loosing conscience, and Germany's voice started to get muffled. Finally, the Pole gave up struggling, went limp, and let the darkness take over him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"_You finally got him."_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_The…erm… _Allies_… do they know of this yet?"_

"_Surely, if they _did_ know, they would of probably attacked one of us by now."_

"Da, _but we better be careful. We do not know of their motive yet."_

"_Then what shall we do with him?"_

"_Leave him in Vietnam's hands."_

"_Which one, North or South?"_

"_North, of course. South seems a bit too…soft." _

"_Alright."_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_Rustle. Rustle rustle._ First noise that the blonde noticed when he awoke. His head was pounding, as if someone shot him (Poland quickly confirmed that it was only his head). The Pole's hair was all in his face, and he could make out the blood stained in his yellow-ish hair. He was about to put his hair behind his ear, but he only found his hands where chained above his head, to the wall, and he was hanging. _Hanging._ _I thought this only happens in movies…_ Poland thought.

As Poland was slowly coming back to his senses, he mentally took notes. First point: He was all bloody (he silently cursed at Germany). Next, he was in a prison. But not a normal one. A foreign one. He noticed odd print on the wall. It certainly wasn't normal letters. Poland squinted, and tried to get a better view of the characters. _It looks Japanese, or some sort of Asian print._ He established. There were prison bars, but they seemed ancient.

"Am I in somebody's house…?" Poland thought out loud.

"Hmmm… I wonder." A high-pitched voice responded. The voice seemed to be coming from the left of him.

"Wha…?" Poland was taken aback. "Who are you?"

"I'm the wonderful…" the voice started but stopped. "…You know what? If you're so eager to know who I am, why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"Gladly." Poland snorted. "I'm…" and he too, stopped. _I can't tell a stranger that who I am. _Poland thought. _It might put me into more trouble. _He thought for a little while. _How do I tell…_

"What, did you forget your name?" The voice broke the Pole's train-of-thought. "I wouldn't be surprised." The voice continued. "If you had amnesia here, it's probably the horrible conditions that they're keeping us in."

_Aha! So this person is a prisoner!_ The blonde confirmed. "My name is Feliks Łukasiewicz." Poland carefully said. _Better be safe than sorry._

"I think I heard that name before… are you maybe a country?" the voice asked.

Poland decided to ignore the question. "What's your name? I asked you first, and I, like, need an answer."

"Fine." The voice huffed. "I'm Peter Kirkland."

"YOU'RE RELATED TO ENGLAND!" Poland shouted in surprise.

Suddenly, the Pole heard footsteps. Automatically, he slumped, as if he never woke up.

"I'm telling you, _ow, aru._" A woman said. _Oh wait… that's not a girl._ Poland thought. _Isn't that… China?_

"Pfft." Another voice said, but this time, Poland was sure was female. _It kind of sounds like Vietnam…_ "You're hearing things at your age."

"North!" China exclaimed. "Have some respect for me, _aru_." _Could this be South's sister…?_

"Whatever." North replied. "See? They're all still unconscious."

The news made Poland relieved, but nervous. Whoever was the 'relative' of England had enough wits to pretend to be knocked, but Poland noticed something else. _North said 'They're all knocked out', not 'both knocked out.' Could there be more prisoners…?_ He pondered.

"Heh heh, you know you can't fool me, _aru_." The Pole imagined the Chinese man smirking. "It's so cute how you try to resist me."

The footsteps faded, and as soon as Poland heard that China and Vietnam were gone, Peter spoke up.

"You know England?" he asked in a quizzical tone. "How? Are you a country?"

Poland sighed. He was caught red-handed. "Yes. I am a country. '_Rzeczpolita Polska_', or 'Republic of Poland', as you would call it."

"Great!" Peter perked up. "I can tell you who I am now! I'm the great country Sealand!" Poland then heard a rustle of chains, and a groan. "Maybe this is what Latvia and Lithuania were talking about being captured by another country…"

The longhaired blonde practically jumped at the mention of the names. "You, like, met them before?"

"Yep!" Sealand chirped. "Latvia and I, are best friends, and Lithuania always tells me scary stuff at times, like how other countries might invade me and my precious vital regions…"

"Sounds exactly like Liet." The Pole chuckled.

"So…" The micro-nation said. "What to do now?"

Poland switched his brain to a more serious state-of-mind. "Sealand, how are you, like, chained up?"

"Um…" the boy pondered. "Well, I'm hanging from a wall, with my hands chained up above my head. It's awfully hard to breathe."

"_Cholera._ I'm chained up the same way." Poland replied. "How old are you?"

"In human years, fourteen." Sealand replied.

"This must be, like, hard for you, then." Poland said. He heard Sealand sigh. _Wait…what if…?_ He looked up, and saw that his guess was correct. The chains holding him had a lock. It looked pretty rusty, with its gray paint already chipping off, and it looked like it hadn't been used for decades. Poland chuckled to himself. Old locks are always the easiest to pick. Fortunately for the Pole, he decided to wear clips in his hair that day. _I've done this a million times._ He told himself. _Now, this is easy._ Cautiously, he unclipped the lowest hairclip with his mouth. Being careful not to let it slip, he placed his feet on the wall behind him, and gently tried to walk of the wall, pulling himself up with is hands. _I have to get up to the lock, to pick it with my hair clip._ It was hard on his arms and legs. _I'm…half…way…there…_ With a final thrust, the blonde pulled himself up. _Dobrze__!_ He thought. Struggling to keep himself up, he started picking the lock.

"Poland, you're awfully quiet, and I'm bored." Sealand's pouty voice bounced off the jail walls.

The Pole finally heard a click. _Yes!_ He thought gleefully. _They don't call me a Phoenix for nothing._ He could already feel the chains loosening up. The nudged the now opened lock with his nose, and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter. The chains were threateningly loose. At that moment, Poland thought that his plan wasn't a good idea.

With a thud, he landed on the cold stone. "Maybe I should of thought this through." Poland stifled a groan.

"What? What happened?" Sealand demanded.

Poland laughed meekly. "I got myself out."

* * *

><p><strong>Boże Drogi<strong> _(Polish)_ - Dear God/ My God

**Mein ****Gott**_(German) _- My God

**Da**_(For you to find out)_ – Yes

**Cholera** _(Polish) – _Darn

**Dobrze** _(Polish)_ – Good

_Goldenstar-Polska: _I've seen hits on this story, but hardly any reviews? –pouts- **Please**_** rate and review**_**. ** My inspiration runs on reviews, and I'm not getting any. A simple 'Awesome.' Or 'Ew I hate it' would suffice. Thanks~!


	5. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ URGENT

GUYS GUYS GUYS

Goldenstar-Polska here, to tell you some sad news. I have been hacked. I don't know how/why, but I found out that my pass is different than it's supposed to be.  
>Luckily, i'm still logged on, so I can tell you this. DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING SOON. I reported it, and I'll try to have it fixed ASAP.<p>

So for now, no stories. Sorry ;A;

~Goldenstar-polska 


End file.
